


The Fear of a Name

by wyvernwood



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Power, All hurt no comfort, Body under another's control, Degrading Praise, Extremely Dubious Consent, Multi, Partial Mind Control, Sex while unaware that one person is being mind-controlled, Sexual Coercion, Slight reordering of canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/pseuds/wyvernwood
Summary: There's a word that the Imperial Intelligence Service programmed Cipher Nine to hear and obey. That word means "fear of a name." A cipher agent should never hear his real name when on duty.Cipher Nine was working as a triple agent: pretending to defect to the Republic, secretly still loyal to the Empire. Republic SIS agent Ardun Kothe sent one of his team, codenamed Hunter, to make the contact. Hunter's ultimate loyalty was not to Ardun Kothe, however. And Hunter wanted more from Cipher Nine than wasat allprofessional. His teammates, Saber and Chance, were easy for Hunter to bring in on his lascivious plans.Contains spoilers for the final act of the Imperial Agent storyline in Star Wars: The Old Republic MMO.





	The Fear of a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flirtoptionthree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtoptionthree/gifts).



> This story follows canon from the game, but diverges from the most likely explanations in certain ways, and from what it says on Wookieepedia. Don't blame the wonderful canon consultant who caught the actual errors... on a search of game text and lore, no evidence was uncovered that this story isn't an unlikely but possible case.

He was a beautiful man, the Imperial. When they first met, Hunter was passing the time flirting with a pilot's wife. Little chance of his getting anywhere with her, but Hunter enjoyed the challenge. Then the Imperial agent showed up—the one who was going to join the Republic, maybe. Hunter didn't care to look at the pilot's wife any longer once the Imperial walked up to the bar. 

Hunter was the Star Cabal agent's cover: he was the image she presented to the world. The SIS group Hunter belonged to wasn't completely under the Star Cabal agent's sway yet. The presence of Legate—the code name the group's leader, Ardun Kothe, gave to the Imperial—simplified the process of bringing that about. Read on for the story.

The key that made everything work out for Hunter and for the Star Cabal agent was the fact that Ardun Kothe had found a mind-manipulation keyword for this particular Imperial. It was the reason Kothe chose _him_ to recruit—even if the Imperial wasn't sincere about changing his allegiance, Kothe would have control. The Star Cabal agent set herself to finding out what that word was. It wouldn't be too difficult, she hoped.

It turned out to be easier than she'd ever expected. Kothe trusted Chance with the secret. Chance was such an easy mark for Hunter.

The fixer had been so set on being kind, on not using the control word on Legate. That self-control lasted until Chance was shot and used the code word to make sure Legate would come find him. Once he'd done that, he figured Legate would hate him so he had nothing to lose by using it again. He tried, and failed— went unconscious mid-word— and Legate still saved his life.

Chance felt so guilty about what had happened that he was bursting to unburden himself of the secret. That made it easy for Hunter to convince Chance it was his own idea to tell Hunter all about it, that he'd confessed because Hunter was a good listener. "All I wanted was for him to care," he said, looking so pitiable Hunter had to struggle not to laugh. 

"You can make him forget you used the code word, you know," Hunter told him. "Just command him to forget. It's simple. Or, you can let him remember, and make him be nice to you anyway. It depends what you mean by wanting him to care."

"But I feel so bad about it. I want to make it up to him, but there's just no way now. I ruined everything." Hunter was getting the feeling Chance had a crush on the Imperial traitor.

Remember, Legate was attractive. It wasn't just his face with those expressive eyebrows, the mouth that was soft one moment, cruel the next—it was his body, too, the way he moved, the deceptive delicacy of his hands, everything. No surprise that Chance wanted him. "You can order him to let you make it up to him any way you want," Hunter suggested. "I'm sure he'd appreciate a blow job." 

Chance flushed, even his ears turning red. "That'd be completely unprofessional, Hunter."

Hunter caught the other man's chin in his hand, turned his face so their eyes met. "Even we professionals have needs. Legate has needs, too." Hunter shrugged, like he didn't care one way or the other. "You were the one who wanted to make up with him. Do it or not, it's no matter to me."

"Of course not." Chance's words were noncommittal, but his expression gave him away.

The Star Cabal agent knew Chance was going to do it. The trick was going to be figuring out when and where, so Hunter could record it and get the control word. Ardun Kothe didn't trust Hunter with it yet. He was smart, Kothe was, some of the time. Smart enough that the Star Cabal agent sometimes worried Kothe would guess one too many secrets. But the SIS boss had no idea what people were really like. He trusted Chance too much, because Chance had a conscience. Kothe didn't realize Chance was a coward and didn't listen to his conscience when there was any pressure at all. 

Hunter arranged for Chance and Legate to be together, alone, in Chance's quarters for a couple of hours while he and Saber were on a mission. Hunter had put a recording device in place that would cover those two hours and then stop. If Chance didn't do a scan in that time frame, it'd be inactive and he wouldn't find it. The Star Cabal agent thought the odds were good Chance would take advantage of the idea Hunter had planted in him—and she was right.

Hunter retrieved the device after the mission and watched the recording it had made, eager to see if the scheme had borne fruit.

In the small projected holo, Chance and Legate entered the room, Chance going first, sitting on his bed, Legate coming in after him and staying standing just inside the door as it closed behind him. 

"Legate, sir, I'm sorry," Chance said. "I'd told you I wouldn't use the word, and then I did. I feel terrible about it, sir."

"You did what you had to do, Chance," Legate said. The resolution on the holo was small, but Hunter, watching, thought he could read tension in the Imperial's expression. 

"I might have to do it again. I hope not, though, sir." Chance held his hand toward Legate from the bed. Legate didn't move. He was standing by the door like a guard, almost. Or like a man who wanted out of there. It's pretty certain that's what he was. Chance didn't seem to see it, though. 

"You don't have to. I'm on your side. I understand why you don't trust me. In your place, I wouldn't trust me, either." Legate laughed, and one could almost believe it was a real laugh. Some very dark humor, if it was. It was probably fake.

Chance gave up on Legate coming over to him on the bed, and stood, walked over to Legate and put his hand on Legate's hip. "I want to make it up to you, sir."

Legate stood there and let Chance touch him, even more tense than he had been already. "There's no need for that."

This might be cause to worry. What if Legate just let Chance do whatever he wanted? What if Chance never said the word because he didn't have to? The Star Cabal agent's plan would be ruined. There was nothing she could do about it now; this had all happened hours ago. Hunter was watching a recording. But there was still hope, and really, even if the holo didn't contain the word, it sure looked like it was going to be _fun_ to watch.

Chance took Legate's belt off. Legate let him. No command word yet. Riveting, though. The Star Cabal agent unfastened her pants, slid her hand between her thighs and started stroking herself, while on the holo recording Chance did the same with Legate's pants. 

Chance was kneeling in front of Legate, and Legate's pants were bunched around his calves. He wasn't doing anything much but letting Chance have his way. No word yet, but when Chance put his mouth around Legate's slack cock and started to suck, the watching agent moved her hand faster, wetter and more aroused than she'd been in quite a while. She could tell Legate was not into this by how long it took him to get hard. Chance apparently didn't think that part of it through. He was taking Legate's whole cock into his mouth, and had to be working to not choke on it, which explained a little of his oversight. Wish fulfillment probably took care of the rest, and with the skill Chance was applying, Legate did get hard soon enough. 

The watcher managed to climax twice before the show was over. Hunter was disappointed about the word, but this holo would be a treasure to watch again and again, so he wasn't so very cut up about it, not really. Hunter fastened his pants and went on watching as Legate came into Chance's mouth, then pulled out and came some more all over the his face. 

Chance seemed perfectly happy about that. He stood up and tried to kiss Legate. Maybe that was the moment he realized Legate hadn't been anywhere near as into it as Chance had assumed. The kiss was one-sided and ended much sooner than it seemed Chance had anticipated. 

"Were you supposed to do that?" Legate asked. His tone was trying for cool and indifferent, but it came out dry and thick, his feelings insufficiently suppressed to be hidden, though enough to be unclear. 

"I wasn't. You can't tell anyone." The panic was audible in Chance's voice, clear as a bell. Hope flared in Hunter's chest. He was going to get that command word after all. "Keyword: onomatophobia. Command, tell no one about this encounter."

"I won't tell anyone about this encounter," Legate said. He winced, either in pain or out of consternation that the thing he'd been trying to avoid had happened anyway. 

"Go… go back to your quarters," Chance told him. Legate nodded. The door opened, and he left. 

Chance flopped onto his bed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. 

The Star Cabal agent didn't need to watch anymore. Although she did, later—Chance wanked himself to sleep, and woke up half an hour later, and then paced around his quarters until the spy device finished its two hour window. That first part was all she kept of the recording, though. She erased it from where Chance said "You can't tell anyone" on. No point risking someone else getting the code word from it, after all.

Hunter had the code word. Legate was his. Chance had no guts, Kothe had no will, Hunter was the one with the power and the drive to use that beautiful Imperial traitor every way he'd serve. 

Saber still could be a problem. But Hunter had an idea to work around her that he put into action next. Saber had her own perverse desires, and Hunter suggested to her that Legate was interested in them. He had to use the code word to make Legate play along, but he enjoyed that. Hunter just caught the Imperial alone and told him, keyword onomatophobia, that he had to seduce Saber— and how to do it.

There was no holo of that one, and it was too bad. She had him in one of the sparring rooms, early the next morning, and the Star Cabal agent hadn't thought to put a spy device in there. By the time Hunter came in to work out, they were done. At least he could tell by the rope burns on his wrists and the kolto pack Saber was applying to the Imperial's ribcage that it had gone just the way that had been hoped. 

Hunter tried to get a holo of the next time, failed again. He was sure he would get it eventually. If not, he thought about using the code word on Legate and making him give a detailed debrief on every single thing Saber had done to him.

Then Kothe sent Legate off on a mission, and Hunter didn't get a chance to try that right away. Fortunately, Hunter was slowly gaining more of Kothe's trust. A few weeks later, Kothe told Hunter Legate's code word himself. He managed to look completely surprised, and honored by Kothe's confidence in putting him in charge of Legate and sending him to Hoth. 

Hoth was the perfect opportunity. There, Legate had found a new pet, a dangerous one: a Force-sensitive human woman named Raina Temple who somehow had obtained a commission in the Chiss foreign legion. The Imperial didn't want to kill that young woman; he may have more than just liked her. That was fine. Hunter could use her for a little while to manipulate Legate, and kill her for it later.

Once Hunter was on Legate's ship, they went to Legate's quarters. "You're going to do whatever I say," Hunter told him. "Even if I don't use your secret password. Because if you don't, if you refuse anything, I'll use it and make you do it, and then you'll go kill Ensign Temple for me. Is that clear?"

Legate nodded. He was furious. He could be furious all he wanted, as long as he was also compliant. Hunter had brought some toys. He started a holo recording— he knew the Star Cabal agent would want to watch this again and again.

First Hunter made him strip. Then Hunter stuffed one of the toys into Legate's mouth until he began to gag on it, and strapped it into place. Hunter ran a fingertip along Legate's lower lip, feeling how it was stretched by the toy, making sure it was secure. "You look so good like this," Hunter said. "Now get on your hands and knees on your bed." 

He stood back, to see if Legate would do it. Legate looked over his shoulder, and Hunter made a hand motion for him to get on with it. He waited. "Remember, it's this or kill your Chiss soldier friend," Hunter said as a reminder. Legate got onto the bed. He was on his hands and knees, but his back was curved. It wasn't his best pose. "Stick your ass out more," Hunter said. Legate looked at him again, eyes narrow. "Do it, Legate." Hunter slapped his ass with an open hand. He winced, and did as Hunter had told him.

Hunter got another one of the toys out and licked it, where Legate could watch. The toy got moderately slick, probably. Hunter didn't care that much. Then he pressed it against Legate's ass, twisting a little this way and that until it made it past his sphincter and started to slide inside him. Legate managed to make a grunting sound even with his mouth full. It wasn't bad at all. "I like that," Hunter said. "Make that sound again." The Imperial did, several more times. Hunter flicked a button on the part of the toy that was sticking out of his ass, and the toy started to hum. Legate made a different sound, deeper, and his eyes closed tight. "Ohhh yes," Hunter said. "Good, that's beautiful, just like that." 

The Imperial's cock twitched. Oh, the Star Cabal agent felt wet, when she saw that. Was Legate getting aroused? The toy was vibrating up against his prostate, so it was possible. Or maybe it was the knowledge that there was nothing he would do to stop Hunter, that Hunter hadn't even had to force him to this, that he was afraid of what Hunter would make him do if he didn't obey. Maybe he was remembering what Chance had done to him, used the word anyway after he'd given Chance what he wanted. If not, Hunter would remind him. "You're just as good for me as you were for Chance," Hunter said. He projected the older holo where Legate could easily see it, arranging things to make sure the recording would catch the expressions on his face. "Remember this? Watch," Hunter said.

The Star Cabal agent watched it with him, sitting on the bed beside where his hands braced him, resting her cheek on his shoulder. She stroked his back with her knuckles. The muscles in his back felt tight with strain. She ducked her head to look at his groin. He was getting fully hard. Either the vibration or the holo they were watching or the gag or the caresses were doing it for him, or maybe it was all of the above. A little glistening precum was showing at the tip of his cock. It was time. The Star Cabal agent turned the sound recording off— she would want to keep this holo for a long time. "Good, Legate, you've saved your friend's life. For now," Hunter said. "Keyword onomatophobia. Command. Come." Legate did, all over the bed, as Hunter turned off the toy in his ass and pulled it out, then toggled the holo to record sound again.

Hunter thought about leaving the toy in his mouth, but he was not cruel. He removed it carefully and put everything away. "Be good," he said. "I'll see you again later." 

The Star Cabal agent didn't get another chance at Legate before he figured out how to remove the control word, somehow, and killed Kothe. But she had plans. She'd get him back. The Star Cabal would get him back for her, soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a timely answer to moderator inquiry, I was able to update the story to specs. I hope this version is more enjoyable, if a smidge more confusing, than my original would have been. My gratitude for the assistance of an enthusiastic beta reader who may not even have an ao3 account and the knowledgeable canon consultant Asymptotical.


End file.
